1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to razors, and more specifically to a wet shaving razor having a moveable center of balance.
2. Background Information
Many modern shaving implements, also commonly known as wet shave or safety razors, include a disposable razor cartridge releasably connected to a reusable handle. Other modern safety razors have a handle and a razor cartridge that are intended to be permanently coupled and disposed of as a single unit. The handles of both reusable and disposable razors are generally intended to be gripped by a user in a manner of the user's choosing to suit the specific body area being shaved. The user may find it desirous to grip the handle in the vicinity of the razor cartridge when shaving sensitive or curved areas. Conversely, the user may find it desirous to grip the handle in the vicinity of the end opposite the razor cartridge when shaving broader or flatter areas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,319 to Althaus et al describes the desirability of providing the center of gravity, or center of balance, of the razor in the vicinity of where the thumb, index and middle fingers rest so that the razor is balanced in use. Many known razors have a generally fixed center of balance, thus if the user chooses to grip the handle away from the center of balance the razor will be less balanced in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,689 to Thompson and U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,323 to Monnet attempt to address this problem by providing a razor handle with adjustable weights that may be moved by the user to provide a center of balance preferred by the user. However, adjustment of the Thompson or Monnet razors is somewhat complicated, requires a specific action by the user and is not automatic.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirous to provide a razor handle having a center of balance that can be automatically varied in use depending on the user's chosen grip or the attitude of the razor.